Dark Sunrise
by Oddballag
Summary: What if Edward never went back to Carlisle when he went off on his "rebellious" stage? What if he went to Volterra to work for Aro? And what if our favorite human, Bella, showed up there? ExB rated T for violence, profanities, and suggestive thinking.
1. Chapter 1

**hello people of !! Okay, this is my second story, so I'm still not a pro yet. But, anyway, please enjoy the story!! And review. I love reviews!**

**Edward's POV**

I sat in my chambers, idly touching the keys off my baby grand piano. Volterra could be really boring sometimes. Just a few more minutes until feeding time, I was sure I could last that long.

There was a knock at my door and I quickly rose to answer it.

"Demetri, finally! I've been waiting all afternoon for you," I told him, then followed the vampire into the stone hallway.

"Yes, well, I'm hungry too," Demetri said and turned toward the feeding room. I was anxious; I had been hungry for days, as I had missed the last feeding. I had been away on a mission, and didn't make it back in time for our weekly 'dinner', as we referred to it.

We walked through a few doors before arriving at the banquet hall. The humans were gathering and their blood was beckoning for me, like a siren call. I inched closer to the crowd, hoping to feed quickly.

"Welcome to Volterra!" Aro cried out, always with the theatrics. I sighed, I just wanted to eat.

The humans were ushered into the center off the room, and the steel doors were shut. No humans would be escaping tonight.

I quickly scanned the minds off the humans, noting the ones that did drugs or drank excessively; I didn't want them to poison my system.

I picked my first victim, a middle aged man who was a workaholic. There would be lots of tension in his muscles, but since I was only after the blood, that wouldn't be a problem.

As soon as Aro pounced, I grabbed the man and snapped his neck. His blood tasted a little to bitter to be great, but he was okay. I quickly found another victim, not bothering to check its mind, just purely hungry after my first kill. The blood was uniform, sweet with a lot of salt, a little bland.

I had just dropped my last victim when the smell reached my nose. It was the sweetest then I had ever smelled, and I was sure the taste would be spectacular. I followed my nose to a teenage girl with large brown eyes and long brown hair. She had abnormally pale skin, and was backed up against the steel doors, trying in vain to escape. I suppose I would have found her pretty if she had not smelled so wonderful.

When she noticed my staring at her, the most delicious blush flooded her cheeks. I was moving toward her without a moments thought.

Suddenly there were two hands restraining me.

"Only two kills," Felix hissed into my ear.

"Let me talk to Aro," I replied, already stretching out my hand so the master could understand my need for her blood.

Aro had just finished his meal when he saw me walking toward him with my hand raised. He touched my had with his fingers, and I could see in his mind the need for her blood.

"Please, just this once?" I asked.

An idea popped into his head and I smiled.

_Why not take bits of her blood each week with a syringe to fully enjoy the taste?_ Aro thought.

"Yes, she is good enough to be stretched over time. I will enjoy taking small doses every week to preserve the wonderful taste," I said before he had a chance to vocal his idea.

"Wonderful! Visitors!" Aro said, happy to have anybody over, even if it was just a human girl.

"Felix," Aro commanded. "Grab that girl," he said and pointed to the unfortunately delicious girl.

Felix quickly pulled the girl from her worthless attempt at escape and dragged her to us.

"Yes master?" Felix said when he joined us.

"Bring her to Edward's room, immediately," Aro commanded and Felix carried her through a smaller door to my room.

Something hit me then.

"My room?" I questioned Aro.

"Of course, where else would we put her? Don't worry; we'll get her a room soon. This is just temporary," Aro said.

"How will I keep her alive when she's in my room? How can I resist?" His sanity must be on the brink. Her blood was so alluring, so delicious just thinking about it made me hungry.

"Get to know her better, make her seem more human." Aro said and then smiled at his joke.

"She's human enough, I can't imagine anybody so," I was lost for words. What was she? How could anybody be so delightfully appealing?

"I trust you," Aro said and then swept out of the room.

I felt the weight of his trust on my shoulders. It was nothing compared to the trust of Carlisle, my used to be father. I wished I could go back to him, now more then ever. If only I could just turn around, forget about everything I had done. If only I had realized family mattered more then human blood. I sighed. It was to late now.

Carlisle would no doubt forgive me, I was sure of that. But I no longer deserved his trust; no longer was I high enough to be with him.

I walked quietly to my room. The scent hit me from the first second I walked out of the dining hall. _So delicious, need to eat _my monster side told me. But no, I would slowly ruin this girl's life, slowly sucking her blood. Delightful.

Too soon I was at my door. I stood there for a minute, soaking in her smell, trying to desensitize myself. But when I opened the door, her scent hit me like a wrecking ball. I was nearly knocked off my feet.

I scanned the room, looking for _her_. The girl was sitting on my bed, flipping through one of my books. Ughh, the arrogance she had. To go through my stuff, what was she thinking?

When she saw me, her head snapped up like a startled deer.

"I'm so sorry, I was just walking around and I noticed you had a book I liked and I figured I would be here for a while…." She abruptly cut off.

"_Will_ I be here for a while," her eyes asking me to say no. And for some reason I wanted to. I wanted to tell this poor human that everything was okay, and that she could return to her regular life and pretend that this never happened. I was taken back by this line of thought. Why would I ever care for a human? It was like I wanted to protect her. Like that could ever happen. Honestly, I was the one she should most fear.

Her hands held the book gently; she had not set it down when I entered. Scratch that thing about arrogance.

"Yes, you will." No need to soften it. She would learn the truth eventually if I lied.

"Crap," was all she said. What a strange human… Maybe she was going into shock. A regular human would be. Than again, she was no regular human.

"I'm sure you're tired. You should get some rest," I instructed her.

The girl set down the book and gingerly slipped under the covers. I stood there for a while, just staring at her.

"You know, it's easier to sleep without an audience," she informed me.

Without another word, I got up and walked out the door. Within seconds, her breathing became normal and her heartbeat steady. I silently slipped back in. I sat down in my rocking chair.

_It was going to be a long night…_

**eh? you like it? well, reveiw if you like it or not. I just want your opinion. I want to make this story better for you. This is all about you. Like it? Good.**


	2. Chapter 2 Feeding

**hey everybody! sorry I haven't been updating this story, but with my other story, and life and stuff I've been uber busy. Well, here it is, chapter 2. btw, It's in Bella's point of view. I'm think of doing one chapter Edward POV and then one chapter Bella POV. So yeah, read and review!!!**

There was a reason I was in Volterra with Renee and Phil, but at this particular moment, I just couldn't remember. They were sitting on a bench next to one of the many fountains, begging me for _one_ more picture. Yeah, this is the millionth time they've asked me for _one _more picture. Ugh, couldn't I have said no when Renee asked me to go on her honeymoon with her? No, I couldn't have. The chance to pass up this much well, wow, made me incapable of saying no. So here I sat, taking just _one_ more picture of the newly married couple making lovey dovey eyes at each other.

Couldn't they just get over it already? I mean, they had been married for a month. I really didn't understand love. All of the books I'd read described it as something wonderful, something to be constantly sought over but honestly, think about it. Where did love get Romeo, Juliet, and Paris? Not happy. No, it _killed_ them. I liked to read books about love, but being in actual love did not appeal to me. I liked being able to just put down a book when it got to scary, or serious. Love was great for fictional characters, and my mom, but not for me.

I snapped another picture of them, and looked exasperatingly at my mom.

"I know honey, but this is our honeymoon." She said and then kissed Phil. Blec. I could go the rest of my life and _never_ need to see that.

As soon as the sun began to begin its journey toward Earth, we left the crowded square and headed back to our hotel room. I stumbled a couple of times on the coble stone streets. I very much appreciated the rustic look that the coble stones gave the city, but pavement was better for the clumsy.

We were half way to the hotel when I saw her. She was easily the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, with wild curly hair that reached her perfect and tiny waist, which then turned into stunning Barbie-doll legs. She was wearing an extremely short skirt, with a shirt that clung to her curves. She looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous. And then she turned and waved at me.

At _me_! Me, just an ordinary tourist from the States. The beautiful woman waved at me. Then she walked toward us.

"Hey," she said with heavily accented English. "I am a tour guide, just about to start my tour. Would you like to come?" she said and waved us over to a large group of people, mostly consisting of men. Phil followed her like a chick would follow its mother, a completely devoted look on his face. Renee and I followed Phil, as if in a daze.

I walked for a while before realizing what we had done.

"Mom," I hissed urgently at Renee. "We need to be back at the hotel by six otherwise they'll cancel our dinner reservations. We need to leave now."

She simply shook her head at me and followed Phil. I started to trail behind the group. I could probably make it back to the hotel before six, if I hurried. Then Phil and Renee could catch up with me.

I was about 3 feet from the bulk of the group when a cold hand grasped my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" another accented voice asked me. Where was I going? That voice just knocked the thoughts right out of my head.

"Umm, I have to go back to the hotel room…" I said and tried to yank my wrist from this stranger's ice cold grasp.

He wasn't having any of that.

"But you haven't gone on the tour yet," the stranger almost purred. I tripped over a step, my entire being focused on his voice.

"Umm, okay," I said while another part of my brain screamed no, No, NO! Wait, what was it I had to do again? Oh, right. I had to get back to the hotel room.

The cold stranger let go of my wrist. Maybe I could make a run for it. I counted to three in my head, and then ran for the square we had just exited. After I had gone two steps, the stranger had his ice cold arm around my waist.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at him. Most of the crowd had already entered a bland office building; no one had even heard my scream.

The stranger growled at me. I pounded on his arm with my fists, but he didn't pay any attention, he just kept walking toward the office building. I was now absolutely positive this wasn't a tour.

My captor and I entered the office building. The carpet and walls were red, and all the furniture was made of mahogany wood. Every other thing was black. It may sound creepy, but the over all affect was quite stunning, actually.

We walked past a receptionist who simply looked away as I was carried past. Was she used to seeing this kind of thing?

We caught up with the tour group. None of them looked scared, everyone's face was excited. What the hell was going on here?

The beautiful woman paused at two large mahogany doors.

"Okay everyone, this is the feeding room." Something was wrong with her statement. Maybe it was said with a little too much anticipation; maybe it was the way her eyes flashed excitedly. Whatever it was, I got a little freaked out. Of course, nobody but me noticed anything. They were to busy looking at the gorgeous woman. And I was still encased in the man's iron hold, unable to free myself. Ugh, what was wrong with these people?

"Let me go," I shouted at the man.

"Heidi, open the doors," He yelled at the beautiful woman. She opened them without a second glance at me.

"This way please," she purred. Most of the men in the tour group shuttered happily, and then followed her.

I continued to beat the man with my fist, but they had no effect. It was like punching a wall of stone.

I screamed in frustration, and a couple people looked over to me.

But it was too late.

The man dropped me and pulled the heavy doors shut. No! There was no way I could get past those.

I could hear a man talking in the distance, but I didn't dwell long on it. I had larger problems.

I pounded on the doors in vain, hoping that they would just fall down or something.

Then somebody screamed. I spun around and the vision that greeted me was horrifying.

The beautiful people that I had seen briefly before trying to break down the door with my fists were eating the people.

I screamed before resuming my efforts at the door. My arms were sore in a matter of seconds, but I kept banging. This was now a matter of life and death.

Suddenly I heard a growl behind me. I spun around again and saw easily the most beautiful creature ever growling at me.

Before he could lunge at me, a large, burly man placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. The two men headed off to the center of the room where they began to converse with a rather scary man in a cloak.

I stopped paying attention to them when I noticed what was surrounding me. Piled all over the ground were bodies.

I stood paralyzed for a second before a realized something. I was the only person alive in this room.

Renee.

Phil.

They were both dead, deceased, gone. I was never going to see them again. Ever.

I didn't really have time to process much more than that as the beautiful woman that had led us here picked me up around the waist and carried me to the strange men.

I could hear words being spoken, but they were in Italian. I knew I should have taken that Italian class back in Phoenix.

Just a few seconds later, I was being whisked away from that chamber, from all those bodies. The lady set me down right outside of the door we had just exited from.

"Girl, you are very lucky," she said in perfect English. What had happened to the accent?

"Or maybe," she continued, chuckling darkly, "you are very _un_lucky."

And then we were flying. Flying through countless hallways until we stopped at a rather unremarkable door.

"Here we are your home for a few days, until we can find you a real room. Enjoy Edward!" the beautiful lady, Heidi, said then pushed me through the door.

I stood there for a few minutes, stunned. What the _hell_ was going on? Cannibals, kidnappers, beautiful people. None of these things were regular. I wasn't supposed to be involved in any of this stuff. I was supposed to keep my 3.95 GPA all the way through college, and then become a 3rd grade teacher. A rather normal life. How could a simple vacation ruin everything?

**okay, well thats it. REVEIW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(come on, it really isn't that hard)**


End file.
